disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vulture Shock
mały Prolog Gdzie jest moje drzewo genealogiczne? zastanawia się Kopa i odchodzi by je odszukać. Zamiast znaleźć drzewo genealogiczne, znalazł się na drzewie, więziony przez stado głodnych sępów. One chcą okupu za Kopę w zamian za menu z najsmaczniejszymi zwierzętami z Lwiej Ziemi. Ale Kopa znajduje również paru kumpli, Chłopców Myszołowów. Czy uda mu się przekonać to trio z niesamowitym głosem by go uratowali? Niektóre Suahilijskie słowa: Chewa - Ryba Choyo - Egoizm Kiboko - Hipopotam Leo - Dzisiaj Mbili - Dwa Mega - Zużyty Ngawa - Chociaż Sarabi - Miraż Tatu - Trzy Wali - Oni Rozdział 1 „Kopa!” zawołała Nala do swego młodego. „A teraz gdzie się wybierasz?” „Do wodopoju, Mamo!” Ogon Kopy drgnął. „Antylopy się kłócą. Tata poszedł to przerwać!” „Czy ty musisz wszędzie podążać za ojcem?” zapytała Nala. „Pewnie!” odpowiedział Kopa. Nadął swoją pierś. „Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których musze się nauczyć jeśli kiedyś mam zostać królem.” „Tak jak polować na własną kolację?” „Polować?” krzyknął Kopa. „Maaamo! To zajęcie dla dziewczyn!” „Wybacz, Wasza Wysokość!” roześmiała się Nala gdy Kopa ruszył dalej. Kopa był synem Nali i Simby, Króla Lwa. Gdy Simba był młody, jego ojciec, Mufasa, został zabity. Myśląc, że śmierć jego ojca to jego wina, Simba uciekł. Simba nie wiedział, ze jego brat został zabity przez jego mrocznego brata, Skazę! Było to niedługo zanim Skaza został królem. Simba mieszkał w dżungli dopóki nie odnalazła go jego stara przyjaciółka Nala. Nala przekonała Simbe, aby powrócił na Lwią Ziemię i zajął należne mu miejsce jako król. Simba pokonał Skazę i został nowym królem. Później Simba i Nala stali się parą i zostali rodzicami pełnego życia lwiątka, które nazwali Kopa. „Poczekaj aż powiem innym lwom o bójce antylop.” Kopa wiedział gdzie ich znajdzie. Stado odpoczywało pod grupą drzew akacjowych. Kopa pobiegł by się przywitać, ale oni nawet go nie zauważyli. „Czy opowiadałem wam o czasach jak to mój pradziadek pogonił stado słoni?” zapytał Leo. „Ze sto razy!” stwierdził Boka. Pozostałe lwy jęknęły. Ngawa, cyweta, wyjrzał zza krzewu. „Słyszałem inną tego wersję, Leo,” uśmiechnął się, „to słonie były tymi, które pogoniły twego pradziadka!” Leo się wściekł. „W rzeczywistości,” powiedział Ngawa, „słyszałem, że to nie były słonie tylko myszy!” „Ach, tak?” warknął Leo. „Hej, koledzy!” zawołał Kopa. „Mój tata…” „Przejrzyj na oczy, Leo!” powiedział Sabini. „Chciałbyś takie drzewo genealogiczne jak Simba, ale nigdy go nie będziesz mieć!” Uniosły się Kopie uszy. „Moje drzewo genealogiczne jest dużo lepsze niż Simby!” Leo pociągnął nosem. Odwrócił się do Kopy. „Bez obrazy, dziecko.” „Twoje drzewo wcale nie jest lepsze od Simby!” oznajmił Sabini. „Jakie drzewo genealogiczne?” zapytał Kopa. „Gdzie ono jest?” Lwy się roześmiały. „Czy jest duże?” zapytał Kopa, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. „Czy ma dużo liści? Jakie owoce na nim rosną?” Lwy tarzały się po ziemi ze śmiechu. Kopa nadął swą pierś. „Przestańcie się śmiać!” powiedział. „Powiedzcie mi gdzie jest moje drzewo genealogiczne!” Kopa wpatrywał się w lwy. „No dalej, koledzy! Proszę?” Mega, stary lew z pełną grzywą, powiedział, „Twój ojciec pragnąłby zaszczycić cię opowieścią o drzewie genealogicznym. „Masz rację,” uśmiechnął się Kopa. „Zamierzam go teraz poprosić.” Lwy obserwowały zmykającego Kopę. „Czy ma liście? spytał. Babu zachichotał. „Albo owoce?” „Lwiątka!” zachichotał Ngawa. „Czasami mówią kompletne głupoty!” „Coś mi to przypomniało…” stwierdził Leo. „Czy opowiadałem wam o czasach jak to mój pradziadek uratował lwiątko z…” „Ze sto razy, Leo!” krzyknął Sabini. Rozdział 2 „Kto się wypowie w imieniu antylop?” zapytał Simba. Nzee wystąpiła naprzód. „To było tak, Simba,” powiedziała. „Kochamy nasz wodopój. Jest odświeżający. I jest czysty.” „Ale?” spytał Simba. „Nie możemy pić z tą łajzą Kiboko w nim!” „Hej!” zawołał Kiboko. „Kto powiedział, że ten wodopój jest wasz? Nie widziałem na nim twojego imienia!” Odwrócił głowę na bok rozpryskując wodę. „Widzisz co mam na myśli, Simba?” krzyknęła Nzee. „On jest przeordynarny, brudny i śmierdzi!” „Tak! I jestem z tego dumny!” zawołał Kiboko. Simba spojrzał na antylopy. „Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że hipopotamy także lubią wodę?” „Dlaczego polubił naszą wodę?” zapytała największa antylopa, Machufa. „Kiboko? Co było złego w twoim bagnie?” spytał Simba. Kiboko leniwie przeturlał się w wodzie. „Myślę, że mógłbym powiedzieć, że moje gusta uległy zmianie.” Zabrał łyk wody i głośno przepłukiwał gardło. „To nie to! Dopuśćcie mnie do niego! Dopuśćcie mnie do niego!” krzyczała Nzee. Kopa przecisnął się przez tłum antylop. „Cześć, Tato!” zawołał Kopa. „Masz minutę?” „Kopa!” powiedział Simba. „To nie jest miejsce dla lwiątka!” „Tato!” krzyknął Kopa. „Opowiedz mi o naszym drzewie genealogicznym. Lwy rozmawiały o naszym drzewie genealogicznym. Chce je odnaleźć!” Simba się uśmiechnął. „Odnaleźć je?” „Tak!” oznajmił Kopa. „Chcę je odnaleźć i wspiąć się na nie i…” „Simba!” zawołała Nzee. „Co w sprawie Kiboko?” Machufa wyszedł naprzód. „Czy musimy znosić to szkaradztwo?” Kopa szarpnął ojca jednym ze swoich pazurów. „Taaato! Mógłbym się wspiąć na drzewo genealogiczne? Mógłbym? Mógłbym? Hę?” Simba spojrzał w dół na Kopę, następnie na antylopy. „Idź!” Kiboko uśmiechnął się szeroko. „Rozerwij się!” Zaczął kołysać głową tam i z powrotem. „Kopa!” powiedział Simba. „Później!” „Simba! Simba! Simba!” powtarzały antylopy. Kopa odwrócił się od wodopoju. „Nie potrzebuję nikogo do pomocy by znaleźć drzewo genealogiczne,” szepnął,” ponieważ mam zamiar sam je znaleźć!” Rozdział 3 Sprzeczka antylop została częściowo rozstrzygnięta. Kiboko zgodził się umyć nogi przed wejściem do wodopoju. Sam nie wiem co jest trudniejsze, pomyślał Simba idąc do domu. Bycie ojcem czy królem! „Ciężki dzień, Panie?” Simba spojrzał w górę i zobaczył dzioborożca Zazu, swojego majordomusa. „Powiedzmy, że byłem po szyję w pracy, Zazu.” „Och, mój drogi!” westchnął Zazu. „Dobrze, że nie jesteś żyrafą.” „Zazu, czy ja byłem ciekawski gdy byłem lwiątkiem?” zapytał Simba. „Hmmmmm. Przypominam sobie pewien incydent sprzed wielu lat,” oznajmił Zazu. „Dotyczył jedynie cmentarzyska słoni…” „Nieważne!” Cmentarzysko słoni nadal go uraża aż po koniec grzywy. „Dlaczego pytasz, Panie?” Simba westchnął. „Kopa chciał bym mu opowiedział o naszym drzewie genealogicznym. A ja nie wiem od czego zacząć.” Zazu powiedział, „Cóż, panie, mógłbyś zacząć od pokazania mu tego.” „Czego?” „To niespodzianka, Panie!” rzekł Zazu. „Podążaj za mną.” Simba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta niespodzianka jest tak daleko. Podróżowali od godziny przez łąki i wzdłuż rzeki Zuberi. „Zazu!” zawołał Simba. „Gdzie mnie zabierasz?” Zazu poleciał w kierunku krzaków. Simba obserwował jak Zazu ujawniał wejście do jaskini przeczesując gałęzie w bok swoim dziobem. „Wejdź!” powiedział Zazu. Simba sapał gdy wchodził do jaskini. Linie były wyrysowane na całej ścianie. Jedna linia prowadziła do kolejnej, a kolejna do kolejnej, jak drzewo z gałęziami. „Panie,” powiedział Zazu rozkładając skrzydła. „Oto twoje drzewo genealogiczne!” „Fantastycznie!” krzyknął Simba. „Spójrz, Panie. Ta linia przedstawia twojego ojca, szlachetnego króla Mufasę. Z nim łączy się inna linia, Sarabi, twoja matka.” oznajmił kłaniający się Zazu. „A następną linią do Mufasy jest…” „Twój stryj,” Zazu szyderczo się uśmiechnął. „Ten kubeł mułu Skaza.” „Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem?” zapytał Simba. „Ponieważ nigdy nie pytałeś.” Simba odwrócił się do Rafikiego, kłaniającego się w wejściu do groty. Dał wielki uśmiech staremu pawianowi. „Asante sana, bardzo ci dziękuje, Rafiki!” powiedział. „Poczekaj, aż Kopa to zobaczy!” „Mówiąc o Kopie, Panie,” spytał Zazu, „gdzie on teraz jest?” Kopa przemierzał trawiastą równinę poniżej Lwiej Skały. Ziemia wyglądała na nieznaną, a wiele krzaków było wyższych niż on. „Nigdy samotnie nie opuszczaj Lwiej Ziemi!” ostrzegał go ojciec. A co jeśli nasze drzewo genealogiczne tam jest? zastanawiał się Kopa. Żuk pędził w kierunku dziury. „Naprawdę powinienem dorwać coś do jedzenia,” stwierdził Kopa wyciągając pazury. Jaszczurka wychyliła głowę z dziury odstraszając żuka. „Hej!” krzyknął Kopa. „Co ty sobie myślisz?” „Tylko przekopuje okolice!” Kopa gapił się na jaszczurkę. Była dużo większa od żuka. Brzuch Kopy burczał. „Lew, plus burczący brzuch, plus ja równa się jaszczurza lasagna!” stwierdziła jaszczurka. „Ja naprawdę lubię zostawać na obiad,” powiedziała. „Ale muszę uciekać!” Kopa patrzył na wymykającą się z dziury jaszczurkę i pędzącą dalej. „Dorwę cię!” zawołał Kopa. Gonił jaszczurkę przed dobre dwie godziny. Wysoka trawa zamieniła się w piach pod zmęczonymi łapami Kopy gdy jaszczurka w ostatecznie zniknęła. „Tamte lekcje polowania z mamą wyglądały piekielnie dobrze,” powiedział i upadł na ziemie. „Poddaje się!” Ściemniło się. „Kurczę! Gdzie ja jestem?” Ziemia była sucha i spękana. Martwe drzewa były wszędzie. Wyglądały jak pazury. „Jestem Kopa,” wymamrotał, „jestem księciem. Nie boje się niczego!” Podszedł bliżej i poczuł coś pod łapą. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył czaszkę. Wgapiała się w niego swoimi pustymi oczami. Rozdział 4 „Cóż,” wzdrygnął, „prawie nic!” Kopa ułożył się pod martwym drzewem. Wsłuchiwał się w nieznane dźwięki wypełniające noc. „Chcę wrócić do domu,” wyszeptał Kopa. Chłodne powietrze wywołało u niego dreszcze. Skulił się i zasnął płacząc. „Co byś dzisiaj zjadł, Chewa?” „Nie wiem. Co byś dzisiaj zjadł, Choyo?” „Nie wiem. Co byś dzisiaj zjadł, Chewa?” „Nie wiem… Kurzczę! Przechodzimy przez to codziennie!” wykrzyczał Chewa. Był to sęp i rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, Choyo. „Co za różnica gdy nie ma nic do jedzenia?” Sępy po cichu stanęły na skale. Obserwowali jak słońce wschodzi nad suchą, martwą krainą. „To już nie to samo co kiedyś,” westchnął Choyo. „Zwierzęta już nie używają tej drogi do migracji.” „A gdy nie migrują, nie mogą się zgubić,” dodał Chewa. „A gdy nie mogą się zgubić, nie mogą padnąć martwe. A jeśli nie padną martwe, nie mamy co jeść!” „To właśnie dlatego jesteś przywódcą stada, Chewa. Jesteś taki mądry!” krzyknął Choyo. „Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Choyo, mój przyjacielu,” westchnął Chewa. „Zwierzyna lub głód. I jako wasz przywódca, nic nie mogę na to poradzić!” „Pamiętasz stare dobre czasy gdy Skaza był królem?” zapytał Choyo. „Gdy zwierzęta przechodziły tędy każdego dnia?” „Ach, tak! Już czuje ten smak!” zadrżał dziób Chewy. „Antipasto z antylop! Bonillabaisse z galago! Provencale z tchórza!” „Jellied z szakala!” dodał Choyo. „Ginger glaze z gazeli! Miniaturowe ptysie z guźdźca!” Dwa sępy zeskoczyły ze skały. Rozłożyły skrzydła i zaczęły tańczyć dookoła. „Pieczone żeberko z nosorożca! Gazpacho z żyrafi!” Tańczyli wokół martwego drzewa. „Krem kokosowy z lwiątkiem!” powiedział Choyo. „Lwiątkiem?” wrzasnął Chewa. Kilka metrów dalej spał Kopa. Chewa chwycił Choyo za skrzydło. „To młody lew!” pisnął. „Pamiętasz kiedy ostatni raz jedliśmy lwiątko?” „Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nic co ostatnio jedliśmy!” jęknął Choyo. „I o to mi chodzi,” stwierdził Chewa. „Ten mały kicia sprawi, że nasze brzuszki przestaną burczeć!” „Hej! Nie możemy go jeszcze zjeść.” Choyo podniósł powiekę Kopy. „Nie jest martwy!” „Choyo, możemy być ptakami drapieżnymi,” oznajmił Chewa, „ale nie jesteśmy bestiami bez zasad.” „Nie?” powiedział Choyo. „Oczywiście, że nie!” „Poza tym” - Chewa obwąchał Kopę - „na pewno spróbowałbym tych świeżych, pulchniutkich łap.” „Więc na co czekamy?” zapytał Choyo. Chewa stuknął Choyo swoim skrzyłem. „Choyo! Zapomniałeś o głównej zasadzie stada?” „My mamy zasady?” zapytał Choyo. „Zasada numer jeden: cokolwiek znajdziemy, dzielimy,” oznajmił Chewa. Na słowo dzielimy, tuzin sępów zleciał się z nieba. „Młode!” krzyknął jeden. „Smakowicie!” krzyknął inny. Wracając na Lwią Skałę, Simba i Nala stąpali po ziemi. „To moja wina,” stwierdził Simba. „Nie powinienem być tak bardzo zajęty dla Kopy.” „Nie obwiniaj się, Simba,” powiedziała Nala. „To moja wina. Powinnam go powstrzymać przed odejściem.” „Nie!” krzyknął Zazu. „To moja wina. Powinienem sprawdzić dokąd zmierza.” „To moja wina.” westchnął Rafiki. „Powinienem to przewidzieć.” „Och, przestańmy się obwiniać,” powiedział Zazu. Odwrócili się by zobaczyć Kiboko. Był pokryty mchem i błotem, ale jego stopy były czyste. Zazu wskazał skrzydłem na Kiboko. „To była jego wina!” Zaspany Kopa nie słyszał Chewy, Choyo i nowoprzybyłych. Skulony przy drzewie, cichutko chrapał gdy sępy się na niego gapiły. „Zanim podam obiad, chciałbym wznieść toast,” oznajmił Chewa. „Mów! Mów! Mów!” wołały sępy. Chewa podniósł łagodnie skrzydła. „Abyśmy już nigdy nie potrzebowali pięciuset sposobów na przygotowanie świerszczy!” „Słuchajcie! Słuchajcie!” Kopa ziewnął. Sępy odskoczyły gdy się przewrócił. Ich dzioby zadrżały patrzą jak się przeciąga. „Co mówiłeś, Chewa?” zapytał Wali, zachłanny sęp. „Zjemy go samego czy w obłożonego dzikimi myszami?” „Czekajcie!” wykrzyknął Chewa. „Nie macie wrażenia, że już wcześniej widzieliście to lwiątko?” „Tylko w moich snach, Chewa!” krzyknął Choyo. „Taa!” powiedział Wali, klekocząc dziobem. „Mamy tutaj królewską ucztę!” „Czy powiedziałeś królewską ucztę?” zawołał Chewa. „To jest to!” „Co?” wrzasnął Choyo. „To lwiątko jest synem Simby, króla! Czyni go to księciem stada!” „Kogo to obchodzi?” powiedział Wali. „W brzuchach wszystkie są takie same!” „To małe lwiątko nie trafi do niczyjego brzucha,” oznajmił Chewa. „To znaczy, że go nie zjemy?” krzyknął Choyo. „Nie!” oznajmił Chewa. Pochylił się nad Kopą, który właśnie otwarł oczy. „Z takim ojcem jak Simba,” stwierdził Chewa, „można zyskać dużo więcej niż to małe, nędzne lwiątko. Dużo więcej. Wah-ha-ha” Rozdział 5 „Odstawcie mnie!” krzyczał Kopa. „Oj, nie lubisz swojej nowej wieży, książe?” zawołał Wali. Nową wieżą Kopy było spiczaste gniazdo z gałązek spoczywające na wątłym, martwym drzewie. Drzewo było zbyt wysokie i gładkie, aby lwiątko mogło po nim zejść. „Jestem głodny!” zawołał Kopa. Sępy się roześmiały i odleciały. Kopa zasłonił głowę swoją łapą. „Dlaczego nie mogę być tak dzielny jak mój tata?” „Hej, wyluzuj braciszku!” Kopa spojrzał w górę. Trzy młode sępy stały wokół gniazda. „Kim jesteście?” wysapał Kopa. Sępy rozłożyły skrzydła wokół siebie. „Jestem Moja!” powiedział pierwszy. „Mbili!” powiedział drugi. „Tatu!” powiedział trzeci. „Lepiej znani jako… TA DA! Chłopcy Myszołowy!” wspólnie krzyknęli. „Chłopcy Myszołowy?” zapytał Kopa. Moja, Mbili i Tatu, zaczęli uderzać w gniazdo swoimi skrzydłami. „Hej!” krzyknął Kopa. „Co wy…” „Tylko posłuchaj ptasich słów!” powiedział Tatu. Sępy śpiewały: Jesteśmy Chłopcy Myszołowy, I wiesz, że nasze skrzydła trzepoczą! My nie jesteśmy jak inne sępy, Bo wolimy być tu i rapować?! Myszołowy skrzyżowały swe skrzydła przy swej piersi. „To było świetne!” stwierdził Kopa. „Nie ściemniaj nas, koleś!” powiedział Moja. „Nie! To było naprawdę super!” Sępy wymieniły gest zwycięstwa. „To pierwszy raz gdy to usłyszeliśmy,” oznajmił Mbili. „Czy inne sępy nie lubią waszej muzyki?” spytał Kopa. „Ujmijmy to tak,” powiedział Tatu. „Gdy chcemy śpiewać, oni chcą ziewać!” „Przykro to słyszeć!” stwierdził Kopa. „To dlatego Chewa wolał cię mieć tutaj z nami niż tam na dole z nimi,” powiedział Moja. „Co on zamierza?” przełknął Kopa. „Zjeść mnie?” „Nie, Stary!” krzyknął Tatu. „Chewa chce zażądać okupu od twojego ojca!” „Ty w zamian za większe, grubsze i smaczniejsze stworzenie,” dodał Moja. „A jeśli twój tata nie jest spoko,” kontynuował Tatu,” wtedy mamy okropne zdanie o…” „Wiecie, chłopaki,” powiedział Kopa, „chciałbym usłyszeć kolejną piosenkę.” „Dajemy czadu, chłopaki!” krzyknął Tatu. „Joł! Czasami pożremy strusia, Zawsze spadamy łapiąc je. A gdy leżą ich jaja, Lepiej zrobimy wysiadując je! Pojmij to!” „Wspaniale!” zawołał Kopa. „Niesamowicie wspaniałe!” „Śpiew dla księcia!” krzyknął Moja. „Stary, to było odlotowe!” „Chciałbym usłyszeć więcej,” stwierdził Kopa, „ale mój brzuch burczy zbyt głośno bym usłyszał cokolwiek!” „Chłopaki, skombinujmy dla młodego jakieś żarcie!” powiedział Tatu. Chłopcy Myszołowy odlecieli. A niech to! pomyślał Kopa. To było mądre posunięcie. Następnie Kopa się uśmiechnął. Może jestem bardziej podobny do taty niż myślałem! Rozdział 6 Otoczony przez stado, Chewa usiadł na czaszce nosorożca. Równocześnie otarł swoje skrzydła. „Teraz wszyscy wiemy, że Simba zrobi wszystko by odzyskać swe ukochane lwiątko. Nie obawiajcie się wielkich myśli!” Sępy siedziały w milczeniu. „Och, no dalej!” zawołał Chewa. „Nie mamy nawet listy żądań?” Choyo podniósł skrzydło. „Chciałbym wymienić lwiątko na trzy Madoqua.” „Ze wszystkich zwierząt z Lwiej Ziemi, wpadłeś tylko na Madoqua?” wrzasnął Chewa. „Najmniejsze antylopy w Afryce!” „Chodziło mi o trzy duże antylopy,” oznajmił Choyo. „Delikatne, ale satysfakcjonujące!” „Antylopa!” pociągnął nosem Chewa. „Wolałbym już zjeść kantalupa niż antylopę!” Sępy roześmiały się lekko. „Teraz,” kontynuował Chewa. „spróbujemy ponownie?” Inne sępy uniosły skrzydła. „Taaak?” zapytał Chewa. „Jakby wymienić dzieciaka na hoba?” Chewa westchnął. „Już omówiliśmy przekąski.” „A co myślisz o gnu?” spytał inny sęp. Chewa przewrócił oczami. „Proszę, Panie! Mógłbym dostać nieco więcej?” „Więc, co byś chciał zjeść, Chewa?” zapytał Choyo. „Taa! Taa!” krzyczały sępy. Chewa wykonał mały taniec. „Gdybym miał wybrać posiłek, byłby to słoń!” „Tak! krzyknęły sepy. „Lub hipopotam!” „Tak! Tak!” krzyczały sępy. „Lub nosorożec!” „Tak! Tak! Tak!” „Czekać! Czekać! Czekać!” wykrzyczał Chewa. „Dlaczego mamy się zadowolić jednym daniem? Dajmy Simbie menu ze zwierzętami które zechcemy.” „Jesteś pewien, że nie prosimy o zbyt wiele, Chewa?” zapytał Choyo. „Oczywiście, że nie mój drogi przyjacielu,” powiedział Chewa. „Wszakże chciwość jest dla nas dobra!” Chłopcy Myszołowy stali z tyłu tłumu i potrząsali głowami. „Sępy zjedzą żywe zwierzęta?” wyszeptał Tatu. „To nie jest odlotowe!” „Ten ptak jest poza kontrolą!” stwierdził Mbili. „Pudło!” Moja wygwizdał cichutko. „Co na to powiecie, chłopaki?” zapytał Tatu. „Powiem, że tym razem nie podążymy za przywódcą!” mruknął Mbili. „Wporzo!” szepnął Moja. „Teraz,” powiedział Chewa, „czy wszyscy się zgadzają na krem curry z krokodyla z chrupiącymi grzankami?” Rozdział 7 „Macie na myśli, że chcą zjeść te wszystkie zwierzęta?” wysapał Kopa. Chłopcy Myszołowy wróciły do gniazda. Wyskandowali: „Chewa stworzył menu, a lista jak zoo brzmi. Sprawa jest bardzo prosta: Będzie menu lub będziesz ty!” „Mój tata nigdy nie pozwoli sępom skrzywdzić zwierząt na Lwiej Ziemi,” oznajmił Kopa. „I nie Potępie go!” „Joł, Stary!” krzyknął Moja. „Spoko wąsy!” „Masz rację, nie chcę być zjedzony,” szepnął Kopa. „ale Tata nie może poświęcić innych zwierząt dla mnie!” „Cóż, może nie będzie musiał,” powiedział Tatu. „Poczekaj, aż usłyszysz nasz plan.” „Plan?” Jaki plan?” „Do zobaczenia później!” Chłopcy Myszołowy odlecieli. „Czego chcecie?” zapytał Chewa. „Chcemy dostarczyć menu do Simby,” oznajmił Tatu. „Taa,” powiedział Mbili. „Chłopcy Myszołowy chcą pogawędzić z królem!” „Tłusty kocur!” krzyknął Moja. „Grzywkarz!” krzyknął Tatu. „Nie!” powiedział Chewa potrząsając głową. „Choyo pójdzie dostarczyć menu. I tak ma być!” Choyo wzniósł dziób w powietrze. „I tak ma być!” „Szkoda, Stary!” westchnął Tatu. „Mieliśmy dziesięć nowych piosenek do zaśpiewania Simbie.” „Skoro nie możemy śpiewać dla przywódcy Lwiej…” kontynuował Moja. „Będziemy musieli śpiewać dla przywódcy stada!” wykrzyczał Mbili. „Śpiew?” Chewa przełknął. „Dziesięć piosenek?” „Posłuchaj!” krzyknął Moja. „Joł! Latają Chłopcy Myszołowy! Wiemy, że jesteśmy numerem jeden! Tak więc rozkręćmy imprezę, bo my dopiero zaczynamy! Ruszaj, Chewa! Ruszaj, Chewa! Wzięli głęboki oddech. „Przerwać to!” zawołał Chewa klaszcząc skrzydłami przy swoich uszach. „Nigdy więcej!” „Nic na to nie poradzimy, Stary!” uśmiechnął się Tatu. „Jesteśmy kulturofilami!” „Cóż, teraz wy jesteście posłańcami!” warknął Chewa. „Co?” pisnął radośnie Moja. „Ale, Chewa!” zawołał Choyo. „Sądziłem…” „Zamknij dziób!” wrzasnął Chewa na Choyo. Odwrócił się do Chłopców Myszołowów. „Wali przekaże wam wszystko co jest w menu,” powiedział. „Zapamiętajcie i wyrecytujcie to Simbie. Ale nie – powtarzam – nie mówcie mu gdzie jest lwiątko! Słyszycie mnie?” „Słyszymy cię!” intonowali Chłopcy. „Chewa, dlaczego Chłopcy Myszołowy?” zapytał Choyo. Chewa wyciągnął Choyo na bok. „Bo gdy te irytujące potwory otworzą dzioby,” wyszeptał, „Simba zgodzi się na wszystko!” Chewa podszedł do Chłopców. „Znajdźcie Waliego,” powiedział salutujący Chewa. „I niech wam droga sprzyja!” „Nie martw się, Chewa,” oznajmił Tatu. „Tak szybko jak rozejdzie się w głowie, ruszymy prosto w kierunku kotów.” „Chodźcie, Chłopcy!” zawołał Moja. Chłopcy Myszołowy odlecieli. „A teraz dlaczego mielibyśmy mówić Simbie gdzie jest lwiątko,” roześmiał się Tatu, „jeśli zamiast tego możemy zaśpiewać?” „Cieszę się, że możemy pomóc małemu kolesiowi,” powiedział Mbili. „On jest miły, ładny…” „I ma świetny gust muzyczny!” stwierdził Moja. Na Lwiej Ziemi łzy spływały intensywniej niż Zuluski wodospad. Zwierzęta zgromadziły się na Lwiej Skale ku otuchy Simby i Nali. Nawet Kiboko i antylopy zapomniały o swojej sprzeczce by pomóc odnaleźć Kopę. „Poszukiwania grupowe!” wykrzyczał Zazu. „Musimy uformować grupy poszukiwawcze!” „Szybko! Zanim będzie za późno!” krzyczała Nala. „Moje dziecko prawdopodobnie pada z głodu! I pragnienia! I jest obserwowane przez głodne sępy!” „Pomów z sępami,” zawołał Kiboko, „spójrz!” Powyżej krążyli Chłopcy Myszołowy. „Sępy!” krzyknął Leo. Zwierzęta oczyściły drogę dla sępów lądujących pojedynczo. „Łagodne lądowanie!” uśmiechnął się Tatu i otrzepał kurz ze skrzydeł. „Kim jesteście?” zapytał Simba. „Stary, myśleliśmy, że nigdy nie zapytasz!” uśmiechnął się Moja. „Ruszamy z koksem, Chłopcy!” Chłopcy Myszołowy zaczęli śpiewać: „Jeśli masz nadzieję na Karaiby bądź ostrożny… Ponieważ jesteśmy odlotowi. Jesteśmy super. Jesteśmy nadzieją, jesteśmy życzeniem, Do zakończenia naszej głodówki. „Przestać!” Zazu wystąpił naprzód. „Nie mamy nastroju na recital!” „Ale będziecie w nastroju na to!” stwierdził Tatu. Chłopcy Myszołowy kontynuują śpiewanie: „Jesteśmy Chłopcy Myszołowy, I mamy tu pewną rzecz zrobić, Taką jak wskazanie gdzie powinieneś iść by odnaleźć swojego syna! Słowo ptaków!” „Panie!” zawołał Zazu. „Oni wiedzą gdzie znaleźć Kopę!” „Powiedzcie nam gdzie on jest!” krzyknęła Nala. „To nie łatwe!” westchnął Tatu. „Co macie na myśli?” warknął Simba. Chłopcy Myszołowy skrzyżowali skrzydła przy swoich piersiach. Zaczęli śpiewać: „Nasz lider zwie się Chewa, On chce zawrzeć umowę. On zwróci ci lwiątko, Jeśli mu zafundujesz posiłek!” „Posiłek?” zapytał Simba. „Jaki posiłek?” „Cokolwiek to jest,” zawołał Leo, „po prostu to zrób! Zrób to!” „To jest tak, Simba, mój chłopie,” wyjaśniał Moja. „Chewa chce zamienić Kopę na jakieś większe zwierze.” „Z drugiej strony,” przełknął Leo, „mógłbyś to trochę przemyśleć.” „Wymienić mojego syna,” powiedział Simba, „na moich przyjaciół? Nie mogę tego zrobić!” Kiboko przedarł się przez tłum. „Wyślij mnie, Simba!” zawołał Kiboko. „Dam sobie z tym radę!” „Co za typ!” krzyknęła Nzee. „Dziękuje, Kiboko,” powiedział Simba. „Ale zdaje się, że te stworzenia chcą więcej niż jedno zwierze.” „Masz rację!” powiedział Tatu. „Przyjmij menu!” „Menu?” zapytał Simba. „Jakie menu?” Chłopcy Myszołowy oczyścili gardła. „Pierwsze zamówienie składa się z sałatki z mangusty z kawałkami węża!” „Och, nie!” krzyknęła mangusta. „Powiedz, że tak nie jessst!” syknął wąż. „Następnie talerz huevor rancheros z siekaną hieną!” powiedział Mbili. Hieny się nie roześmiały. „Następne to staromodne gumbo z gazeli,” oznajmił Tatu. Gazela zemdlała, lekko omijając Zazu przy upadku. „W menu nie mieliście chyba dzioborożca… co nie?” przełknął Zazu. Stado słoni podniosło trąby i zaczęło tańczyć w kręgu. „Oni nie chcą nas zjeść! Oni nie chcą nas zjeść!” śpiewały. „Nie ekscytujcie się tak!” powiedział Tatu. „Wy jesteście w entrée!” Słonie przestały tańczyć. „Czy chcielibyście usłyszeć o specjałach?” grzecznie spytał Tatu. „Żadne tutejsze zwierze nie zostanie zjedzone!” Simba maszerował w kierunku Chłopców Myszołowów. Warknął. „Zamierzacie mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Kopa czy mam się zrobić groźny?” Chłopcy Myszołowy cofnęli się. „Wybacz, stary! Ale nie wolno nam tego powiedzieć,” oznajmił Tatu. „Rozkazy Chewy.” Moja wzruszył ramionami. „Naprawdę?” Nala warknęła na Chłopców Myszołowów. „Ale nie mamy nic do stracenia… jeśli wyśpiewamy te informacje,” stwierdził Mbili. „Więc śpiewajcie!” krzyknął Simba. „Zakończmy to, Chłopcy!” zawołał Mbili. „Lwiątko jest znudzone w gnieździe Na szczycie martwego drzewa. Gdzie wiatr jest gorący i zakurzony, A wszystko co robisz to kichanie. Oczy Simby się poszerzyły. „Hę?” Rafiki chwycił kij. Zaczął rysować w błocie. „Martwe drzewo… zakurzony wiatr… wszystko co robisz to kichanie…” „Rafiki!” zawołała Nala. „Wiesz gdzie to jest?” Rafiki spojrzał na swój rysunek. Rysunek martwego, ciernistego drzewa. Rafiki skinął głową. „Za mną!” Zwierzęta się uradowały. „Jak go teraz odnajdą?” zapytał Tatu. „Nie mam pojęcia!” uśmiechnął się Moja. „To nie tak, że powiedzieliśmy komuś gdzie on jest.” mrugnął Mbili. Słońce zaszło, a powietrze stało się chłodne. Kopa podrzucał gałązki w swoim gnieździe. Co jeśli plan Chłopców Myszołowów się nie powiedzie? pomyślał drżący Kopa. Sępy rechotały poniżej. „Dobranoc, słodki książę!” Kopa wysunął głowę ponad gałęzie. Otworzył swoje usta. „Roarrrr!” Hmm, pomyślał Kopa patrząc jak sępy uciekają w strachu. Nie tak źle! Rozdział 8 Chewa siedział na czaszce nosorożca, wpatrując się w pustynię. „Hej!” zawołał Choyo. „Jestem głodny!” „Idiota!” warknął Chewa. „Też jestem.” „Gdzie się podziewają Chłopcy Myszołowy?” zawołał jeden z sępów. Chewa wzruszył ramionami. „Mógłbym pomóc jeśli jedzenie jest dobre, ale czy ta przysługa będzie sprawiedliwa?” „Chewa?” spytał Choyo. „Jak pachnie słoń?” Chewa przewrócił oczami. „Z trąbą. Co za rozkosz.” „Nie, Chewa!” powiedział Choyo. „Myślałem, że pachnę jak słoń. I szakal. Patrz!” Chłopcy Myszołowy wznosili się nad wzgórzami. Prowadzili paradę zwierząt. Chewa podskoczył. „Panie i panowie, obiad podano!” „Jeeeeeeeeejku!” wrzasnęły sępy. Dźwięk maszerujących zwierząt obudził Kopę. Wyjrzał przez krawędź gniazda i przetarł oczy. To był Rafiki! I Zazu! I Kiboko! I antylopy! „Łał!” szepnął. „Co za zbiegowisko!” Dźwięk tąpania był tak głośny, że Kopa zasłonił uszy. „To… to szwedzki stół!” wrzasnął Chewa. „Smakowity szwedzki stół!” Parada zwierząt zatrzymała się przed czaszką. „Chewa, mój chłopie!” powiedział Tatu. „Z dumą prezentujemy talerz z zoo specjałami!” Sępy sapały i wgapiały się w zwierzęta. „Aaaaaaaaaaaaj!” „Perfekcyjnie!” Chlipnął Choyo. Chewa zeskoczył z czaszki. „Nie! To nie może być!” „Nie może być?” powiedział Choyo. „Widzę przekąski, przystawki, zupy, ale nie widzę deseru!” „Wybredny! Wybredny! Wybredny!” westchnął Mbili. Chewa tąpnął nogą. „W końcu zamawiałem deser! Gdzie jest deser?” „Spuść z tonu, stary!” powiedział Tatu. „Jest tuż obok gazpacho z żyrafy!” Chewa podszedł do żyrafy. „Jeśli dobrze pamiętam,” stwierdził Chewa, „menu zawierało flamingowi flambe!” Wtuleni w siebie Chłopcy Myszołowy, szeptali. „Zamieniliśmy flamingi na inne dobrze znane zwierze. Zauważy? Pożyjemy, zobaczymy!” Chewa minął żyrafy. Zatrzymał się przy Kiboko. „Kim jesteś?” zapytał Chewa. Kiboko się uśmiechnął. „Twoim deserem!” Simba i Nala wyskoczyli zza pleców Kiboko. „A my jesteśmy twoim najgorszym koszmarem!” warknął Simba. Pióra Chewy stanęły dębem. „Wiesz co?” Chewa przełknął i uciekł. „Myślę, że pominę deser!” „Och, nie, nie możesz!” Simba chwycił Chewa przez skrzydło. „Gdzie Kopa?” warknęła Nala. „Kopa?” zapytał Chewa. „Nie znam żadnego Kopy!” Odwrócił się do Choyo. „Znasz jakiegoś Kopę?” „N… nie ma tu Kopy!” stwierdził Choyo. „Hej, Mamo! Tato!” „Kopa!” zawołała Nala. „Gdzie jesteś?” zawołał Simba. Chewa rzucił się za czaszkę. „Och, ten Kopa,” zgrzytał nerwowo dziobem. „Mamy tu mnóstwo gości i straciłem orientację!” Simba spojrzał w oczy Chewy. „Zaczekaj!” wrzasnął Chewa. „Możesz zabrać z powrotem tego bachora… miałem na myśli, syna. Ale my jesteśmy głodni. Nie moglibyśmy zabrać choć kęsa z jednego z tamtych zwierząt?” „Z którego?” zapytał Simba. „Ach, jakby z tego mizernego dzioborożca!” powiedział Chewa. „On nie może wiele znaczyć dla ciebie!” „Tak przypadkiem to Zazu jest moim zaufanym majordomusem i przyjacielem!” ryknął Simba. Chewa wpatrywał się w Zazu. „Z drugiej strony,” Chewa przełknął, „wszystkie wyglądają dobrze. Co proponujesz?” Zwierzęta otoczyły Chewa. „Słyszałem, że vichyssoise z sępa jest wyśmienite!” chrząknął Kiboko. Choyo przemaszerował na drugą stronę Simby. „Hej! To nasze pustkowie! Nie możecie ot tak sobie przychodzić i przewracać wszystko do góry nogami!” „To miałeś na myśli?” Nala chwyciła Choyo za stopę i zaczęła nim potrząsać. „Arrrrrgh!” piszczał Choyo. Nala rzuciła Choyo z łomotem na ziemię. Simba położył łapę na czaszce nosorożca i spojrzał na pozostałe sępy. „Może zaproponuję twoim ptakom by wróciły do starych nawyków żywieniowych?” „Żaden problem!” „Lepsza padlina!” „Kochamy tamte szczury!” Simba odwrócił się do Chewa i spojrzał prosto w oczy. „Nie odgryzaj mi głowy!” płakał Chewa. „Proszę!” „Nie martw się!” warknął Simba. „Mam bardziej odpowiednią karę w głowie!” „Jaką?” Chewa zadrżał. „Ty i twój przyjaciel Choyo, będziecie brać udział w cotygodniowym koncercie.” „Jak cudownie!” Chewa uśmiechnął się z ulgą. „Koncercie Chłopców Myszołowów!” „Chłopców Myszołowów?” wrzasnął Chewa. „Nie! Wszystko tylko nie Chłopcy Myszołowy!” „Ty i to twoje głupie menu!” syknął Choyo na Chewa. „I będziemy sprawdzać was jak i wszystkie sępy,” powiedziała Nala, „by się upewnić, że już nigdy więcej nie złamiecie praw natury.” „Stary!” uśmiechnął się Tatu. „Te koty są poważne!” Rafiki wspiął się na drzewo i zniósł Kopę na dół. „Mamo! Tato!” wrzasnął Kopa. Z radością wtulił się w matkę. „Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczny!” zawołała Nala. „Przepraszam, że uciekłem,” powiedział Kopa. „Przepraszam, że cię nie wysłuchałem.” Simba oblizał czubek głowy Kopy. Chłopcy Myszołowy zaczęli szlochać. „Nie wytrzymam tego, Stary!” wypłakał Tatu. „Oni łamią mi serce!” jęknął Moja. „Te zjazdy rodzinne mnie wykończą!” szlochał Mbili. Simba i Nala podeszłi do Chłopców Myszołowów. „Dziękujemy za wszystko co zrobiliście.” Simba uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z czułością na Kopę. „Proszę, odwiedzajcie Lwią Ziemię kiedy tylko możecie,” powiedziała Nala. „Tak!” uśmiechnął się Kopa. „Wy chłopaki macie odlotowy głos!” „Odlotowy,” powtórzył Zazu. „Przypuszczam, że oznacza to dobry.” Kopa wskoczył Simbie na plecy. „Mamo! Tato!” zawołał. „Byłem na drzewie! Martwym, ciernistym drzewie! Chcecie o tym posłuchać?” „Jak sobie przypominam, to chciałeś porozmawiać o innym drzewie,” stwierdził Simba. „Naszym drzewie genealogicznym.” „Ekstra!” krzyknął Kopa. „Widzisz,” powiedział Simba, „drzewo genealogiczne nie jest prawdziwym drzewem, a historią naszej rodziny. Są na nim wszystkie imiona, wszystkich naszych szlachetnych pra-pra-pradziadków!” Simba spojrzał na Rafikiego i mrugnął. Kopa pomachał Chłopcom Myszołowom na pożegnanie. Parada zwierząt skierowała się w podróż z powrotem na Lwią Skałę. „Będę tęsknił za tym małym kolesiem,” westchnął Mbili i odmachał Kopie. „Co teraz zrobimy?” zapytał Moja. „Rozkręcimy imprezę, Chłopaki!” wrzasnął Tatu. „O nie!” jęknął Chewa. Chłopcy Myszołowy dumnie kroczyli wokół Choyo i Chewy. Zaczęli śpiewać: „Nie ma znaczenia czy jesteś myszołowem Lub jaszczurką Lub tygrysem Lub kretem, lub mułem Lub hipopotamem, lub gekonem Jest coś co my wszyscy mamy, I jest to drzewo genealogiczne! Słowo ptaka. Kategoria:T.L.K. : 6 New Adventures